Anything Could Happen
by Wintreaux
Summary: Penny and Sheldon have some fun together. - Sheldon/Penny - AU - OOC - Rated M For A Reason -
1. Chapter 1

**Anything Could Happen**

Her giggle was intoxicating, as it bounced off the walls and filled his ears like an addiction.

He grinned as he guided them to his bedroom, he was walking blindly as one hand was under her bottom -holding her up, and the other was tangled in her long blonde tresses. Her legs were wrapped around him, shaking with need, as she pulled their bodies closer attempting to mesh them as one. Her head rolled back as she exposed her neck to him, begging him to give her the stimulation she needed.

Her neck was soft and supple, he ran his tongue over the flesh; catching the tip of her earlobe. He heard her exhale, and it was the sexiest thing he had ever heard. He sucked on the lobe for a second, leaving her wanting more, and trailed his lips down towards her neck. His experienced lips leaving a trail of wet kisses down the slender appendage. She was his, and only his, was the last thought he had before sucking on the skin unforgivingly. It was sure to leave a mark.

She bounced on the bed as she fell on her back, her hair sprawled out underneath her as she looked up at him with lustful eyes. She was glad she had forgone her underwear and bra as he hovered over her, stripping her of her clothing. She needed him now.

His eyes narrowed as he lowered his head, his mouth teasingly ghosting kisses down the valley of her breast. She moaned once she felt his tongue flick over her hardened nipple, his other hand kneading her other breast giving it the same attention. She leaned into the mattress as he buried his face into her chest.

Pulling his head up from her breast, she connected their lips once more, "I can't," she whined, "I won't be able to last much longer," she admitted with a flushed face. He smirked, he had barely done anything, and she was unraveling in front of him.

She saw the cocky look on his face and turned determined. She wasn't going to be the only one withering with need and desire tonight. With quick arm work, she had his jeans off and discarded on the floor, he had taken the sign and removed his shirt as well. She paid him no attention, as her eyes were stuck looking at the hardened length that stood boldly between his legs. She could never get over how big he was.

She took him in her hands, double fisting it, and she stroked him with great care. She watched him with hooded eyes as he buckled underneath her. She used his precum as lubricant and picked up the speed, "Fuck…" she smirked to herself once she heard him groan in pleasure.

She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his balls, and then the base of his shaft. Only to take him in completely, her mouth engulfing him. He watched as she bobbed up and down on his erection and couldn't help but be turned on further. In his mind, there was nothing sexier than watching your woman on her knees sucking your cock. He groaned, which caught her attention as she looked up at him through her eyelashes. They maintained an intense eye-contact until she felt his balls tighten, and she did that _thing_ that he loved so much and before he could do anything about it, he was cumming and like a good girl, she swallowed every drop of it.

He grunted as he spasmed slightly. He frowned at her; he wasn't supposed to cum yet. Now he was flaccid, and they'd have to wait awhile before having sex. She only grinned and crawled onto the bed, her legs dangling off the side as she opened her legs for him suggestively. His frowned lifted and this time, he went down to his knees.

She wasn't a fan of fingers; they didn't do anything for her. So, instead, he bent his head and went to work. He kissed her inner thighs and inched his way closer to her heat. He could see her folds glazed with her wetness, and it made his ego swell. Only he could do this to her, only he could make her feel this way. His tongue darted out and started to lap up her juices. Her moans fueling him.

She put her hands through his hair, bringing his head closer to her core. Suddenly, she felt like he couldn't get close enough, she needed more. He drove her over the edge as his tongue darted between her folds, and around her entrance. "Mmm," she moaned, and then gasped when his tongue entered her. She was desperate to ride his face, but he was holding her in place with his arms and she groaned. She felt her knees weaken, her legs starting to tremble, and she knew she was about to cum. "Please," she begged. She didn't want to cum now, she wanted to feel him inside of her.

She guessed he had the same thought, because he was withdrawing from her legs and hovering over her. Green met blue, and suddenly he flipped them around. She was straddling him with weakened legs and was surprised when she felt his hard cock brush against her slick core. "That was quick," she said in amusement.

"You do things to me, darlin'," he drawled. His eyes darkening with desire.

She grabbed his shaft and positioned herself over him, slowly sliding down and engulfing him in his entirety. She would never get over the feeling of him stretching her to accommodate himself. It felt amazing.

She let her head fall back, as she started to move slowly on him, relishing the feeling of him moving inside of her. She heard him growl, and knew he wanted her to move quicker. So, for once she listened to him. She picked up her speed, leaning forward as she held onto the headboard for support as she bounced on him. The only noise in the room their moaning and skin slapping against each other.

His large hands found their place on her ass, guiding her and squeezing the round surface –he was always an ass man. His grip on her tightened, almost bruisingly, as he watched her start to play with her nipples, pleasing herself. He swore as she opened her eyes and looked down at him, a smirk playing on her lips.

Without disruption, he had them flipped over. She on her back, as he hovered over her sliding inside of her and out again. She groaned, "Fuck me." Her voice was like cocaine, and suddenly he felt like a drug addict. He plowed into her quicker than before, her head almost hitting the headboard. She braced her hands against it to stop impact and her moans got louder as he reached places that went unexplored before.

He felt superior, watching this beautiful woman wither beneath him, begging him to fuck her. _Him_.

"Only I could make you feel like this," he stated, "Only I could fuck you like this," he grunted as he gave her one hard thrust, her eyes rolled to the back of her head in pleasure. She took all nine inches of him with an eagerness he loved.

She nodded, "Fuck, yes. Only you, only you." She assured him.

That was all he needed to hear before he felt his dick twitch inside of her. She nodded her head in agreement and reached between her legs, rubbing her fingers against her clit. There was something remarkable about the way her hair glistened with sweat and her eyebrows knitted together in euphoria as he fucked her into stupor.

"Oh fuck," he grunted as he gripped her hips tightly, and with one last deep thrust felt himself spilling inside of her. She followed close behind, as both of them rode out their orgasms. He pulled out of her begrudgingly and fell beside her.

She rolled into his arms, and the two attempted to catch their breaths.

"We have to get up soon, the guys will be here any minute."

He rolled his eyes, his friends being the last thing on his mind when he had her in his arms, "I was thinking we go for a round two."

She grinned and kissed his cheek, "Maybe later, right now we need to shower."

"Fine," he pushed himself off the bed and brought her with him. Throwing her one of his towels and he put on his own robe and as he opened his bedroom door the front door opened.

"Maybe we should go to Stuart's—"

The clammy couple stopped smiling at each other once they realized they were being stared at. The taller scientist in question looked at the girl in front of him and then back at his roommate, he placed an arm around her waist drawing her closer to him -her back hitting his chest, and she smiled as turned in his hold and wrapped her arms around his torso, burying her face into his chest.

It was the shorter one with glasses that broke the silence. He took in the scene in front of him, confused. The tall man holding their blonde neighbor tightly in his arms standing in a way that positioned her away from their nosy eyes, both in a robe and towel, sweaty, and heading to the bathroom. He angrily cleared his throat and said, "Uh, wanna catch me up, Sheldon?"

Sheldon tilted his head slightly at his roommate before opening the bathroom door and guiding Penny inside, "Not particularly, no."

He said simply before locking the door behind them.

* * *

**Might make this a two shot. Depends on what you guys think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter isn't 'smutty' like the previous. It's more of a closure chapter, but I will be writing more smut in the near future.**

* * *

**Anything Could Happen**

"Are you guys ready?"

Penny looked herself over in the full-length mirror and nodded. She wore a long black dress; it was strapless and pushed her breast up and together beautifully. It was tight around her stomach and flowed around her legs, with a slit so high she couldn't wear underwear. Her hair was down and swept over one shoulder in calculated waves, her make up minimal but her lips red as a ruby.

Behind her stood the man who made her heart stop. He stood tall in a black suit; he's taken a liking to it. Not because of the way it looked, but because of the way it made Penny react. He glanced at her through the mirror and smirked, she had never seen anything sexier.

He was fixing his cuffs, the movements flexing his arms. He was no Kurt, but damn did that Wii Fit benefit him well.

Sheldon looked away from her, "We're ready, Leonard," he placed a hand on the small of her back and led her towards the door.

Leonard grumbled between the both of them. It had been two weeks since he caught them on their way to the bathroom -together, and neither have offered an explanation. They were a lot less discreet about their rendezvous but, still provided no insight to how this even happened. It pissed him off, how could Sheldon do this to him? How could Penny choose that robotic-freak over him? He had called dibs! What about Amy? If you asked him, they were being selfish. There were way too many variables in this, and it helped nobody that they got together. It would be best if they had just broken up.

He figured he'd have to have a helping hand in that.

They were on their way to Stuart's Award Ceremony; they don't know what it's called. Just that on comic book night, which Sheldon opted to stay home from -he now knows why, Stuart invited all of them to the award ceremony. Leonard figured it was because they were the only friends he had, but he didn't say so. They even could bring a plus one. So, Leonard, Sheldon, Howard, and Raj decided they would go. Howard and Raj because it was open-bar, and free food. Sheldon because Penny wanted to go, it had been some time since she dressed up elegantly. Then, Leonard because if Sheldon and Penny were going so was, he. He felt like he had to keep an eye on the new couple. Howard invited Bernadette, while Raj invited a woman he had been flirting with.

Leonard felt like it was his duty to invite Amy.

* * *

"Wow, it's really crowded in here…" Penny trailed off.

She didn't know what she expected, but this wasn't it. Wall to wall, it was filled with people in suits and gowns. "What did Stuart say this ceremony was for again?" It was Raj who spoke up, "Something to do with his comic book store, I think they're awarding the person with the most successful business or something."

Sheldon wasn't a jealous person; it wasn't in his nature. He knew he was superior to many males, females too. Though, he would be lying if he said he didn't mind the sparkle in Penny's eyes when she took in how important this ceremony was for Stuart. He wanted her to look at him like that…he chortled; she'll see when he finally wins the Nobel prize.

"Sorry I'm late!"

The couple turned their heads at the monotone voice. "Amy Farrah Fowler? What are you doing here?"

The brunette looked at the taller man, offended, "Leonard invited me. I'm his plus one." Penny rolled her eyes, of course she was. She didn't know what Leonard had planned, but it wouldn't work.

Before the group could continue speaking, they were ushered to a round table. Thankfully their group was large enough to take up the entire table, so they didn't need to share it with anyone else. However, unfortunately, Leonard and Amy were sitting directly in front of Sheldon and Penny, eyeing them with no shame. Penny could swear both of their glasses were fogging with anger.

Sighing, she leaned her head against Sheldon's shoulder. He only placed an arm around the back of her chair, encouraging her to lean into his side deeper. The rest of the group had grown used to Sheldon and Penny's affectionate ways, but it was still odd seeing Sheldon not jump away from someone's touch at the earliest chance he got.

Someone on stage had welcomed everyone and wished them a great night; encouraging them to mingle and eat. Stuart came around the table a few minutes later, thanking all of them for coming. Penny could only smile at how nervous the meek man was. Once he left and the food was placed in front of them, Leonard cleared his throat, "So, I think it's finally time Sheldon and Penny share their love story."

Sheldon sighed this time, he knew Leonard wouldn't drop the situation, it was tiresome. "All you guys need to know is Penny and I are together, and that's that."

Amy narrowed her eyes, unsatisfied, "I think you owe it to us –to me at least, to tell me how _this _happened. I know I've done some unsavoury things in our relationship, but I thought nothing was unsalvageable. I did everything you asked of me, Sheldon."

"Maybe that's why, Amy."

Penny was annoyed, they couldn't have _one_ night. "You manipulated him, you wanted him to change into something he isn't. And Sheldon didn't need a yes-man; you may have stimulated his mind, but you weren't even close to stimulating anything else," she commented. Leonard scoffed, "Yeah, and I'm sure you are."

Sheldon's eyes narrowed, "Penny is more than a warm body in my bed, Leonard. If you actually took the time to get to know her beyond her physical appearance than you would know how smart she actually is. You would know how ambitious, and how loyal she is. Despite your man-whorish ways, you two may have made good friends but with your track record that would be all you two could ever be. You never deserved Penny, and I doubt I do but I sure as hell wouldn't throw the opportunity away just cause another woman walks by. How's Leslie Winkle by the way?"

Penny was shocked at the confession; she knew Sheldon liked her, but they have never talked in depth about their feelings before.

"Sheldon?"

Sheldon broke his eye contact from a fuming Leonard and looked at the woman beside him. He sighed and took her hand, "Yes, well, this is less than ideal but I love you Penelope," Sheldon said genuinely, he looked so deeply into her eyes as he tried to convey his emotions the best he could. He heard her gasp, and the others as well.

He didn't care about them, he just cared about the woman beside him.

"I love you too, Sweetie."

He had never felt so much relief. However, before he could speak again Penny was pulling him towards her and their lips were on each other. Suddenly, he couldn't get close enough. He figured she felt the same, because the grip she had on his biceps.

His tongue parted her lips, and her arms snaked around his neck and into his hair. His arms went around her waist and slid her half way into his lap. It wasn't until she moaned, they realized where they were.

They pulled apart, both red in the face and panting. Their eye contact was intense, and everyone around the table could feel the sexual tension.

"Uh…maybe you guys should go," Bernadette's nasally voice cut through.

"Here, take my car…" Howard handed the keys towards Penny, and she took them without ever breaking eye contact with Sheldon. They could barely hear Leonard and Amy whining across the table.

Sheldon grabbed her hand and pulled her from around the table, eagerly leading her from out of the room.

He wondered if Penny would be opposed to moving in with him. He glanced at her as she rushed around Howard's vehicle and towards the driver seat, he smirked. With Penny, anything could happen.


End file.
